trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RadiatedWater
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = Hhhhheck yeahhhhh we're all going to die! Mighhhhht as well hhhhhave fun before! |aka = |title = Seer of Time |age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = radiatedWater |style = Multiplies h by five. Uses no capitalization after thhhhhe first letter. Talks in a very cool, laid back tone. |zodiac = The atomic symbol for Iridium |specibus = hugglekind |modus = Periodic Table of Storage. Each item is assigned an element, and she has to pick the right element in order to get the item. |relations = Earthwormom - Lusus Dirahn Farala - Moirail Viperi Radian - Huge crush Biànyì Erodil/The Sunlight - Ancestor |home = Her hive under the Alternian water geyser plains |planet = Land of Platinum and Isotopes |like = Glow-y things |hate = Darkness |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the mutated chick You are now IRIDIA ERODIL. You used to have Jade Green blood, but it mutated into a bright shade of Lime Green When you were just a wriggler. You think it's kind of cool to draw a bit of blood and watch it shift around and glow on your finger. Yes, it glows. Like the stuff inside GLOWSTICKS. What is that stuff, anyway? You don't care. You just like watching the glowing colors. Sometimes, you put a few tablespoons or so of your blood in a LITTLE GLASS DISH, and read by its light at night. It's super cool. Your eyes have also seemed to fill in with your blood color prematurely. This is another effect of your mutation. Examine your Respiteblock Your hive is located under a hot water geyser plane just north of the Alternian sea. It's fairly large, but not huge. Basically, your hive is carved into a large cave system that runs under the planes. It's got at least five rooms. Your Respiteblock, the living room, the lab, your lusus' room(which is basically a large dirt floor with lots of holes), and the sauna room. More on that later. Your RESPITEBLOCK isn't that big, but it isn't that small, either. Just enough space to store your RECOOPERACOON, which is shaped like an atom, your HUSKTOP and desk, and a large wardrobe. Your wardrobe is stuffed up the rear with all sorts of vivid colors. Neon, pastels, but rarely will you find a piece of clothing that belongs on the monochromatic scale. That behavior would get you culled, but fortunately, you don't get out much. Plus, your hive is nigh-on impossible to find. Relationship Your social life is a bit sloppy. You have a good moirail, Dirahn Farala, and she helps you get over the fact that your -not so secret- crush will almost never love you. Le sigh. She has squeezed out your last Earth French sigh. Lusus? Your lusus is a small little Earth earthworm that you keep in a terrarium near your Recooperacoon. Sometimes, you drop a few drops of your blood into her box. She eventually soaks it up and she glows for a few hours. Do something silly You take Earthworm mom and wrap her around your little finger. Ha ha ha. Do something awesome You take your arms and hug the nearest Iridium imp to death. Oh dear. Examine Self You are about five foot seven tall, exceeding the heights of all of your female friends and entering the height realm of the guys. Hoorah. You typically dress in a fairly simply, colorful way; a neon shortskirt and a tank top. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck